1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for relaying a taken-image by real time.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
A mobile terminal performs an inter-terminal communication through a messaging service. For instance, the message service may be categorized into SMS (short message service), LMS (long message service) and MMS (multimedia message service). The MMS may mean a messaging service capable of attaching various kinds of multimedia files such as image files, music files, video files, audio files and the like, whereas the SMS or LMS is a text based messaging service.
Although a related art messaging service enables a transmission of a photographing-completed video file to a prescribed external terminal, it is unable to transmit a taken image by real time to a prescribed external terminal.
An instant messaging service, which provides a messaging environment equal to a computing environment, is coming into wide use together with a smart phone. However, it may be still impossible for the instant messaging service to transmit a taken image by real time to a prescribed external terminal.